Together
by xxpia
Summary: Nalu/One-shot. Happy comes home to big surprises, just what has happened between Lucy and Natsu?


**TOGETHER**

The blue Exceed stared confused at his friend. He had just come back from a trip with Charle, getting the latest news straight away. It had surprised him when he heard it, so much that he had flied out without warning, leaving his guild members - and Charle - looking after him without a clue.

Most of them assumed he was going to look after the Dragon Slayer that most likely was experiencing his first heartbreak, but the blue Exceed was on the path of another persons home. Someone he knew better than most people.

"Luchy," he whispered, "what is going on?"

It was quite clear that the girl kept tears from spilling out. She sat huddled in her bed, dark surrendering her while she stared at the ground. "I messed it up, Happy, I messed up real bad."

"They say Natsu more or less confessed to you and that you … rejected him?" The blue cat still had a hard time believing it, such as he had known for a while that the blond had a thing for the pink haired Dragon Slayer. He didn't see why she had rejected him, he had not a single clue as to why.

"I guess I did," she crocked out, burring her head in her lap. "I was just so surprised; he just walked up to me, right in front of everyone and … I was scared, Happy, I was really scared."

Happy looked at Lucy with big eyes, not really believing what he heard. "But it's Natsu!" he exclaimed. "How can you be afraid of Natsu?"

There was pain in the small cats voice, his tone trembling. "I'm not, but things always goes wrong in a relationship. He has no experience, Happy, he has no idea how much more complicated it gets. Hell, haven't you guys seen me after a break up with guys I don't even like? I didn't want anything to go wrong between me and him, and yet I somehow screwed up."

Tears were finally spilling down Lucy's face. The blue cat was left staring stunned at his friend, before he finally flew over and tried to sooth the crying girl. "I just don't want to lose you guys," she cried into her hands, shaking with every sobbing breath. Happy patted the blonds back, looking for words that would help.

"But …" He looked around the room for inspiration and his gaze landed on a picture with the three of them laughing. An idea struck the little one like lightning. "Why don't we go find Natsu?"

The blond looked up with red and puffy eyes, tears still lingering in them. She looked at the Exceed, a somewhat terrified look in them. "Wh-what?"

The blue Exceed held out a paw as he smiled big at her. "It's easier when it's only the three of us, right?"

This comment seemed to send the blond over the river once again, and she clutched Happy to her chest as she cried while holding onto him. The cat hugged the girl back, smiling and patting her back. "There, there," he nearly purred, "it's all going to be okay, right?"

* * *

Inside the forest, by the river, sat a rather dumbfound Dragon Slayer. His mood was gloomy and confused, sitting cross-legged and trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Surly he couldn't have _said_ anything wrong, but something must have gone wrong to make Lucy stutter like that before making her run away.

The salmon haired boy shook his head and threw a rock into the water; Lucy was weird, she would have calmed down within some hours. That thought alone kept the boy from crushing whatever was near him; Lucy was just being Lucy, later she would make a huge fuss about it and explain everything and than it would all be back to how it was.

"Natsu~" Turning around he saw his blue companion flying towards him, a shadowy figure fallowing him with hesitation. His eyed widen as he saw it was Lucy - not only that, but a crying Lucy. He was up in a second and storming towards them, going straight past his somewhat smirking Exceed and going to his blond partner.

"What happened, Lucy? Are you o-" He was interrupted by the blond girl that threw herself at him, clutching desperately at his vest while crying. "Lucy?"

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

It seemed like it was the only words she could utter while she cried into his chest, holding onto him like he was the only thing in the world. The Dragon Slayer slowly wrapped his arms around the blond, confused once again. "What is it, Lucy? Why are you crying?"

Her grip tightened and her breath was ragged, though she had stopped sobbing for the time being. "I didn't know what to do," she whispered. "I … I panicked - I didn't mean to - I'm _sorry_!" She took a deep breath and stepped away from the salmon haired boy, staring at the ground. Her lips were trembling and tears spilling down her cheeks. "I … I understand i-if you ha-hate me."

"What?" Natsu yelled and took her by the shoulders scowling at her with an intensity that almost scared her out of her wits. "Who said I would hate you? Who? I'll beat them until they can't see right!"

Lucy stood there rather dumbfound. "But … but when you said … and I just ran away … you aren't mad?"

Natsu looked down at the wide eyed girl and frowned. "That I want to be with you forever? I figured you were just being weird." He gave her his toothy grin, still holding her by her shoulders.

"Aye, sir!" the blue Exceed came up from Natu's shoulder, smiling just as big as his partner.

Lucy started to cry again. She buried her face in her hands, her bangs covering her face. Natsu dragged her into a hug, stroking her back while she cried. Relief went through his entire body, relieved that Lucy actually was just being her weird self.

"I want it too."

"Huh?" The Dragon Slayer looked down at his partner that had stopped crying. Tears were still going down her cheeks, though she had a smile plastered on her face.

"I want to stay with you forever too." Her smile was by far the most beautiful Natsu had ever seen on her face.

His face cracked up in a big, toothy grin. "The three of us forever then!"

The blond Celestial mage and blue Exceed nodded in agreement. "Aye, sir!"

* * *

_**Arthor's note:** This have just been laying around forever and I figured I might as well share it with you guys! I felt like Happy was a little out of character in the beginning, but I just like the idea of him and Lucy being closer than what it looks like from outside. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot! I surly enjoyed writing it so I hope it wasn't that bad. If it way so bad, please do tell me what I could have done better - I really want to improve!  
__(By the way; if you have any better suggestions to an title, come with it! I really suck at titles.)_  


_Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry for any typing-mistakes.  
**Disclaimer:** I also do _not _own anything of Fairy Tail._

_**Update:** Thanks for the reviews guys! You are really awesome! Also I just wanted to give a special thank you to _halliegirl _for pointing out my spelling mistake - it's now been taken care of, I really hope I didn't overlook anything. By the way, I really appreciate all of you who have reviewed and added my story to favorites - seriously, you guys don't know how happy you've made me *heart*._


End file.
